A business document may present data from a variety of sources in a comprehensive yet compact form. Different forms of presentation may be used—e.g., slides produced by PowerPoint® software. The information described by the document may come from a variety of data sources and tools. The data may change over time, requiring changes to the documents that depend on that data.
Some of the drawbacks associated with producing documents on a regular basis are integration and timeliness. Documents may depend on disparate data sources and the underlying data may change. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide apparatus and methods that provide integrated business documents that may be easily constructed from disparate data sources. It would also be desirable to allow documents to be updated when data changes without rewriting the document.